Stitch!
Stitch! (スティッチ! Sutitchi!) is the anime spin-off of the animated feature film Lilo & Stitch and the second television series in the Lilo & Stitch franchise. It is the successor to Lilo & Stitch: The Series, taking place many years after the events of that show's finale film Leroy & Stitch. It debuted in Japan in October 2008. The show features a Japanese girl named Yunain place of Lilo (who is now a young woman), and is set on a fictional island named Izayoi, in the Ryukyu Islands off the shore of Okinawa, instead of Hawaii. A second anime season, entitled Stitch! ~The Mischievous Alien's Great Adventure!~(スティッチ! ～いたずらエイリアンの大冒険～ Sutitchi! ~Itazura Eirian no Daibōken~) began airing in Japan on October 13, 2009. A third yet different series from the first two-season anime, entitled Stitch! ~Best Friends Forever~ (スティッチ! ～ずっと最高のトモダチ～ Sutitchi! ~Zutto Saikō no Tomodachi~) aired on TV Asahi on July 6, 2010. Two different TV specials were released after the series' original run; Stitch and the Planet of Sand (スティッチと砂の惑星|Sutitchi to Suna no Wakusei) in 2012 and Stitch! Perfect Memory (スティッチ！パーフェクト・メモリー Sutitchi! Pāfekuto Memorī) in 2015. The anime series has since been succeeded by Stitch & Ai in 2017. The first season began airing in the English language on Disney Channel (Australia) on December 4, 2009, and went to also air in English later on Disney Channel Asia on December 19, 2009. The first season premiered on Disney Channel Latin America on May 2, 2010, in the American Spanish dub, followed by the second season on June 6, 2011 and the third season on August 20, 2012. The first season premiered on Finland's Disney Channel June 7, 2010, subtitled in Finnish with English dub. The anime is also broadcast in other Scandinavian countries on the Disney Channel, and on Disney Cinemagic in the UK. The Dutch version aired on Disney XD Netherlands and Disney Channel Netherlands as well as on the Disney Channel in Belgium. On October 24, 2011, the series aired on Disney XD in the United States, but was removed from the schedule four days later due to unknown reasons, leaving the series unfinished. As a result, only five episodes have aired in the US. P The show was animated and co-produced by the Japanese animation house Madhouse for its first two seasons, and was later animated and co-produced by Shin-Ei Animation. At the 2008 Tokyo International Anime Fair, the pilot for the series was showcased for attendees at the Madhouse booth. Information was also shown around Disney's booth, showing the cast of characters who would appear in the anime. From the information available, many of the past characters, such as Dr. Jumba Jookiba and Pleakley, might appear, as well as seven villains: Vinjox, Oreoa Captain Gantu, Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel, Reuben, 627 and Delia. In addition, two characters, Andrea and Sparkshock, also appear in the anime due to their popularity from the English franchise. Stitch! started on TV Tokyo and following affiliates at 7:00 p.m. on October 8, 2008, and had an hour premiere of the first two episodes. Afterwards, it aired on every Wednesday after at 7:26 p.m. time slot, essentially replacing Bleach. Where the Hawaiian culture was featured in the original version, the culture of Okinawa Prefecture and the other Ryukyu Islands is featured. For example, Yuna's karate has replaced Lilo's hula. The Stitch! anime is influenced by children's manga. It was originally aimed in Japan at young kids aged 4 to 14 years. Most of the main characters are young children, including Yuna, and most of the characters are aged from 8-12 years old. It is a mostly peaceful and child-friendly anime with very little violence, fighting and battling. It shows very little crude humor and is mostly not too scary since the episodes are much lightly-toned with almost no fights or scary content. Its target audience is young children below 10 years and is a Japanese children's program, which is about the same target demographic audience as that of an American cartoon with a low TV-Y rating. However, unlike the earlier movies and American series, the anime contains some darker and mature content. Like most other anime dubbed into English for TV by Disney, the series is edited and localized to comply with the FCC's standards for Children's Programming. Unlike most English localizations of anime, most Japanese symbols and text are not removed, and it is still implied that the series takes place in Japan, but the darker themes and more mature content have been either toned down or removed. Movies Episodes List of Stitch! episodes Specials Characters Main characters KRM Gears * Yuna Kamihara * Stitch * Icicleo * Terisa Recurring * Zuro * Jumba * Pleakley * Tiger Lily * Sasha * Obaa Kamihara * Kijimunaa * Penny * Grand Council Woman * Lilo * Icero * Treca * Ani * Nani * Mark (as spirit) Villians Vijox Army * Vinjox * Oreoa * Jacques von Hämsterviel * Gantu * Ruebun * Delia (in season 3) * The Android Experiments (later turn good) * The Virus Experiments (build by Vinjox) ;;;